gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hurricane
The Hurricane is the 3rd episode of Seaon 4 Synopsis Hurricane Californ is heading towards Elmore, can Elmore survive or be in Anarchy? Plot TBA Transcript {I like news} the Watterson’s house, Darwin is waiting for Gumball to go down the stairs Darwin-dude faster, the news is about to start Gumball-awayalmost done! rushes to go down the stairs Gumball-im here sit to the couch and watch the news News Reporter-a pacific hurricane has formed! It is currently 1,230 km away from Elmore and 1,180 away from California Gumball-ok News Reporter-it is expected to hit Elmore in the next week, at the morning! Darwin-cool News Reporter-there is a lot of scenarios, these are the most acceptable, first, the hurricane will before hitting North America, will dissipate at the coast of Hawaii, causing light to moderate rains at Hawaii and light winds in the coast of Hawaii animation of the scenario is shown News Reporter-the second scenario, is that the hurricane will strengthen in the Hawaiian coast, hit there as an hurricane, strengthen into a C3 or C4 then hit the Californian coast and hit Elmore with it, then dissipate after 4 days of its attack, that is severe animation of the scenario is shown News Reporter-the third one, the storm will be steady and directly hit the coast of California as a tropical storm then dissipate animation is shown again News Reporter-the fourth one is the most exciting, the hurricane strengthens, into a C1, slows down in the Hawaiian coast, strengthen into a C2 then to a C3, then as it goes nearer to Elmore, it strengthens into a C4 then to a C5, hit Elmore at peak intensity, cross Mexico, then die out after nearing the Gulf of Mexico animation is shown Darwin-weird news News Reporter-and today’s shock news, a typhoon in the Pacific, named Mekhala, is predicted to hit Philippines tomorrow! Darwin-turn it off! turn’s the T.V off Gumball-there Darwin-let’s go to school, it’s already 7:40AM go to the bus {no!} they arrive, they go to Miss Simian’s class Miss Simian-bad morning students, today, since a T storm has formed, we are talking about storms and Darwin talk while Miss Simian is talking Gumball-minddude, this is gonna be a bad lesson Darwin-I know right? Miss Simian-I can hear you two Gumball-how? Miss Simian-cause you said it out loud! Gumball-damn Darwin-got that right Miss Simian-1 hour detention! the one hour detention and the lesson, the students leave Gumball-ok, where is that bus! Darwin-it’s coming! bus comes then Gumball and Darwin enter the bus, then at the next view, the bus stops at the Watterson’s house Gumball-thanks! Darwin-thanks! and Darwin wave at the bus, then Gumball and Darwin enter the house Gumball-ok, any good cartoons? turns on the T.V Fiction Network channel, only to know that the current show is “The Amazing World of Gumball” Darwin-no good cartoons Gumball-then it’s 6N it is! watch the news News Reporter-due to the bad weather patterns and warm waters of more than 29° Celsius, it turned into a C1 hurricane, to the Saffir-Simpson scale, the Scenario 2 and scenario 4 are the only scenarios that can happen, but a new scenario is said because a HPA formed over the Canadian Border, so the fifth scenario is that the hurricane will recurve and die out due to the cold waters of the northern pacific, the sixth scenario is that the hurricane will die out instantly after short contact with the HPA turns off the T.V Gumball-let it be die out! Darwin-yea next day, which was Saturday, Gumball and Darwin finish watching a cartoon Gumball-dude, do you think in the next episode? We will have Chimera! Darwin-yea switches is to the channel SBA-NBC News Reporter-sadly, scenario 2 is confirmed, due to multiple HPA’s weakening and the 35°Celsuis ocean which is making hurricane deepening likely, it can range from C1 to C3, or C2 to C5, it may be catastrophic, Mass evacuations were found at a record breaking of 29,100,000 people, that is almost the whole population of California, other places such as Northern Mexico is very aware of the scenario 2 due to the fact that the hurricane will die out at the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, more info on the NWS NWS staff-so we have set hurricane warnings all over California and Northern Mexico because that is the most likely place of impact, we have found out that the HPA in the Gulf of Mexico has dissipated and so as the HPA in Washington, which means that there is a big chance that Southern Oregon will midly be effected by heavy rain and strong winds News Reporter-thank you, so today’s fact, do you know, that no hurricane ever directly hitted California or Elmore but the most affecting hurricane of all Californian time is still to be known? But the deadliest is the 1939 California tropical storm, killing 45 to 93, turns it off Gumball-comon lets prepare, or we are gonna be swept like dust Darwin-you mean we are gonna roll on the ground?! Gumball-idiomatic expression you noob Darwin-ok goes outside Gumball-wait, what are you doing! Darwin-gonna prep up our house Gumball-ok Richard and Anais arrive Nicole-what, are you doing kids?! Gumball-prepping our house for the most windiest Pacific Hurricane Nicole-let me do it! goes up the roof and tells Gumball and Darwin to leave, then Gumball and Darwin leaves looking at the skies Gumball-lets kiss the clear sky one more time! “kiss”the sky, then Remy arrives Remy-guys, what are you doing? Gumball-looking at the sky Remy-you heard the news, a C5 hurricane is propelling towards Elmore, and is holding up the flood gate to death! Gumball-im listenin Remy-your grammar says you’re not Gumball-im having a nice day Remy-that’s not until I show you, dun dun da, the Weirdman comic, part 5! The return of boredom! Gumball-yea yea, sounds cool shows a frustrated face Remy-I know you’re not listening to the news, look, I bought us a new campfire story, the night girl in the shadows Gumball-yea, I know, it’s a nice story Darwin-yea yea, I know Remy-furiouslycan you listen to me!!!! Darwin-im listening weirdo Remy-sarcasticlywell, I urinated at your bed, deal with it and Darwin are surprised Gumball and Darwin-really?! Remy-no, that is just a warm up to listening to me! Gumball-ok Remy-so the most awesome thing happened, I had an extreme bladder, that means 10 hours of no trips to the bathroom! Gumball-wow Remy-ok, have a noisy sleep! the night, a thunderstorm sets, a sign that the hurricane is near Gumball-shut up thunder! bolts of lightning shows up at the background Anais-do you want to go, Storm or Hurricane chasing Gumball-heck yea! Darwin-let’s do this go outside, while Remy is waiting at his small car Remy-hop in go inside, then Remy drives Remy-check this out, im a reporter of the hurricane, and you’re included shows his SBA-NBC microphone Remy-so, very early in the morning, the first sign of the incoming hurricane is coming, the thunderstorm, we are already being hit by the strong tail, we are having wind speeds of 14 mph Gumball-the coast is experiencing very rough waves, as you can see drives to the coast Remy-the waves are very rough and is already strong Anais-wait next morning for more the morning, they wake up with C5 winds Remy-let’s get out of here go out Remy-today, Elmore is already getting serious damages, with winds of 210 mph view of the tree’s and the houses slowly being destroyed is shown Gumball-cut! Remy-ok, why? Gumball-help! is being swept away Darwin-help me too! Anais-don’t forget me! and Anais is holding tight in a palm tree Gumball-Darwin, watch outface and voice is disortedtruck Darwin-trump? Gumball-no, truck!! gestures into the house Darwin-what looks at where Gumball has pointed out, then he screams Anais-try to avoid it goes higher then he evades the truck, but the truck hits the car Remy-my car! Gumball-my face! Anais-my tree! Nicole-awaymy house is getting- voice is completely ambushed by the sound of the wind and rain Gumball-to the house Darwin-avoid all the debris Anais-and never get hit! run for the house, but they don’t know where to go due to the obscured view, then not long, they get lost Gumball-where is the house view gets better and worse every second Remy-storm surge Gumball-what! Remy-storm surge storm surge is shown approaching land Remy-ahhhh!!!! Gumball-ahhhhhh! and Remy run Gumball-I don’t know where are we going Remy-I know where to go, I have rain vision points to the left Remy-that way is your house! Gumball-okay winds destroy the houses one by one realistic ly, then the wind pushes them toward Gumball and Remy Gumball-run! Remy-debris barely evade the debris, thus putting them into a wet pot of debris Gumball-keep going! Remy-ok finally find their house, which is getting destroyed Nicole-wow Gumball-our house holds a piece of the debris, thus sending him into the skies Nicole-Gumball!! Remy-Gumball! Gumball-what! Remy-have a nice ride surfs using the plank Gumball-wind surfing finds himself heading towards Darwin, then Darwin notices this, then in 3 seconds, the plank hits Darwin, fainting Darwin and a bunch more other planks Gumball-sorry, the wind controls this, not me Darwin-that hurts so badly Anais-wow, that’s the power of the hurricane wind gets stronger, suggesting they are at the eyewall, then the view of the coast is shown with a slow moving storm surge destroying the coast Martha-faintlyhelp!, help!, my hou- view from a radar shows Elmore being completely surrounded by the eyewall Remy-faintlyGumball!, help us! gestures at the left Gumball-come to me Darwin! runs to go for Martha, then reaches her house Martha-help! My horse! Gumball-I thought you said house Nuttel’s house slowly gets swept away by the wind Darwin-worry about your house! Gumball-look behind you! Martha-what? looks behind her, realizing that her house is getting destroyed, she tries to hold the plank, like Gumball, she then flew away a few seconds later Gumball-good bye Darwin-I found em! Anais-what Darwin-our house! run while numerous trees fall to the ground, then some trees are falling towards them Darwin-run! Gumball-run! Anais-ok! run faster, evading the trees Remy-dudes! What’s taking so long! finally see Remy and the house, which is getting destroyed, then only a few more seconds, the storm surge completely destroys the houses, thus Gumball, Darwin and Anais run, while Remy makes a sphere of air to save him and Nicole, but not the house Nicole-my house Remy-typical hurricane damage view goes to Gumball, Darwin and Anais, which is running for their lives, getting chased by the storm surge Gumball-faster! Darwin-ok barely outrun the storm surge, but they hold on in debris, the winds become stronger Gumball-ahhh!!!! Darwin-woooohooooo! Anais-this is unusual view goes to Remy Remy-wow, this sphere is so awesome! view goes back to Gumball and Darwin Gumball-ok, this is unusual Anais-that’s what I said Anais-this storm surge is ending if we hit high ground approach the city, then only a few seconds more, the storm surge fails to go on due to low space and high buildings Gumball-few Anais-one strong gust and it’s good bye strong gust of wind ‘bout 220 mph strong, slams the city, thus slowly destroying the city Gumball-run! run for the town Darwin-it’s over! building completely fall on them, Gumball, Anais and Darwin raise their hands then falls {aftermath} view of the helicopter is shown Narrator-the hurricane was named Californ, which had maximized wind speeds of 230 mph and struck Elmore at peak intensity, the states of Oregon and Mexico has been affected greatly, in Elmore, over 1 billion houses has been destroyed, 100 buildings are destroyed, 123,000 are damaged, over 450 were injured, and 5000 were dead despite the mass evacuations, in Mexico, 3000 houses are damaged and 5 people were reported dead, in Hawaii and Elmore, a short storm surge struck the coast and reached the outskirts of the city, the cost for the damage was over 18.6$ billion dollars view of the rubble Gumball, Darwin and Anais got into is shown, Gumball rises Gumball-what the view of a destroyed Elmore is shown, then Gumball lifts Anais and Darwin Gumball-guys, we survived! Darwin-but we’re horribly injured! Anais-help! word echo’s through the town, then Nicole hears the echo, then runs for Anais, so as Remy Nicole-huh, how did you get there Gumball-escaping the storm surge Darwin-yea Anais-yea Darwin and Anais faints Remy-I can heal! heals Gumball, Darwin and Anais Gumball-im healed Darwin-cool Anais-yes, what a destructive hurricane animation of the hurricane is shown ends Category:Season 4 TriviaCategory:Short Fanfictions * "Noob" is an expression which means New to the game or Annoying Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Remy Supporting * Martha * Nicole * Anais * News Reporter Minor * Marvin * Carmen * Carrie * Sarah * Penny * Cobby * Teri * Gary * Narrator(voice only) * Helicopter Man *Chris Redfield *MeeMee *Crypto More Hurricane Californ Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters